FranÃ§ais
Achtung: Bevor du anfaeanst, lese bitte zuerst die Einfuehrung unter Link[Hilfe] in Navigation Fenster links. __TOC__ ---- Keiner ist wie Du Keiner ist wie Du! Niemand sonst ber¨¹hrt mein Herz so wie Du. Wo auch immer ich noch suchte, o Herr, es bleibt: Keiner ist wie Du! Erbarmen flie?t wie ein weiter Strom, und Heilung str?mt aus Deiner Hand. Kinder mit Wunden sind sicher bei Dir. Keiner ist wie Du! Keiner ist wie Du! Niemand sonst ber¨¹hrt mein Herz so wie Du. Wo auch immer ich noch suchte, o Herr, es bleibt: Keiner ist wie Du! ---- Immer mehr ---- I: Immer mehr von Dir, immer mehr, ×ÜÊÇ´ÓÄãÄÇÀïµÃµ½ºÜ¶à ×ÜÊÇ¸ü¶à immer mehr sein wie Du, immer mehr. ×ÜÊÇºÍÄã¸ü¼ÓÏàËÆ ×ÜÊÇ¸ü¶à Immer mehr Deine Worte verstehen ×ÜÊÇ¸ü¶àµÄ¶®µÃÄãµÄ»°Óï, Deine Werke tun, o Herr, immer mehr. :I (2x) Ö÷°¡ ×ÜÊÇÏë¸ü¶àµÄÊÌ·îÄã Du bist ein Gott, der Seine Kinder liebt, der als ein Vater ihr Verlangen sieht. Niemand und nichts kommt Dir jemals gleich, o Herr. Du zeigst Dich uns als ewig treuer Freund Und wei?t genau, wie unser Herz es meint. Gib uns mehr von Dir, immer mehr. ---- Ich singe Dir ein Liebeslied Ich singe Dir ein Liebeslied, Dir mein Retter, Dir mein Jesus. Du hast so viel f¨¹r mich getan, mein Erl?ser, kostbarer Jesus. Mein Herz ist froh, denn Du nennst mich ganz Dein. Es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich lieber w?r, als in Deinen liebenden Arm in Deinem liebenden Arm. Halte mich fest, ganz nah bei Dir, in Deinem Arm. ---- Wir sind hier zusammen Wir sind hier zusammen, Dich anzurufen, Herr Unser einziges Verlangen ist zu singen, Gott zu Dir. Sei willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr willkommen, Herr, f¨¹ll¡ä diesen Raum. Bring Heilung und Erl?sung. Dein Reich komme, Herr. Was Du willst, das soll geschehen, wie im Himmel,so auch hier. Sei willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr, f¨¹ll¡ä diesen Raum. ---- O Herr, gie?e Str?me O Herr, gie?e Str?me des lebendigen Wassers aus, o Herr, ¨¹ber uns. O Herr, gie?e neu die Kraft des Heiligen Geistes aus, o Herr, ¨¹ber uns. Sieh¡ä unser d¨¹rres Land, h?r¡ä unser Schrei¡än. Nur Deine starke Hand kann uns befrei¡än. Lass Wasser flie?en, Herr, von Deinem Thron, gie?¡ä aus in unser Land den Lebensstrom. ---- Hab Dank I: Hab¡ä Dank von Herzen, Herr, hab¡ä Dank, Du Heiliger, hab¡ä Dank, denn Du gabst Jesus Deinen Sohn. :I (2x) I: In Ihm spricht der Schwache: ?Ich bin stark¡°, und der Arme: ?Ich bin reich¡°, denn was Er am Kreuz getan, ist mein. :I (2x) Hab¡ä Dank. ---- Ich will Dich kennen Ich will Dich kennen, Herr, Dich erkennen. In Dir will ich stehen, Herr, gekleidet in Wahrheit vor Dir. So schaue ich auf zu Dir, ich will Dich sehen. Herr, ich vertraue Dir, mein Leben ist in Dir. Ich will Dich kennen, ich will Dich lieben, ich will Dich kennen, Herr, Jesus, Jesus. ---- Z¨¹nde an Dein Feuer Z¨¹nde an Dein Feuer, Herr, im Herzen mir, hell m?g¡ä es brennen, lieber Heiland, Dir! Was ich bin und habe, soll Dein Eigen sein. In Deine H?nde schlie?e fest mich ein! Refrain: Quelle des Lebens und der Freude Quell, Du machst das Dunkel meiner Seele hell. Du h?rst mein Beten, hilfst aus aller Not, Jesus, mein Heiland, mein Herr und Gott. Wollest mich bewahren, wenn der Satan droht, Du bist der Retter, Herr, von S¨¹nd und Tod. In der Weltnacht Dunkel leuchte mir als Stern, Herr, bleibe bei mir, sei mir niemals fern. Bald wird uns leuchten Gottes ew¡äges Licht; Freue Dich, Seele, und verzage nicht! Lass die Klagen schweigen, wenn das Lied erschallt, fr?hlichen Glaubens: Unser Herr kommt bald! V?lker ziehn im Dunkel ungewiss dahin; Mach mich zum Boten, weil ich Dein ja bin. Ohne Furcht und zagen geh ich in die Welt, und ich will sagen, was mich bei Dir h?lt. ---- Du gro?er Gott Du gro?er Gott, wenn ich die Welt betrachte, die Du geschaffen durch Dein Allmachtswort, wenn ich auf alle jenen Wesen achte, die Du regierst und n?hrest fort und fort, Refrain: dann jauchzt mein Herz Dir, gro?er Herrscher zu: Wie gro? bist Du! Wie gro? bist Du! Dann jauchzt mein Herz Dir, gro?er Herrscher zu: Wie gro? bist Du! Wie gro? bist Du! Blick ich empor zu jenen lichten Welten Und seh der Sterne unz?hlbare Schar, wie Sonn und Mond im lichten ?ther zelten gleich goldnen Schiffen, hehr und wunderbar, Wenn mir der Herr in Seinem Wort begegnet, wenn ich die gro?en Gnadentaten seh, wie Er das Volk des Eigentums gesegnet, wie Er¡äs geliebt, begnadigt je und je, Und seh ich Jesus auf der Erde wandeln in Knechtgestalt, voll Lieb und gro?er Huld, wenn ich im Geiste seh Sein g?ttlich Handeln, am Kreuz bezahlen vieler S¨¹nder Schuld. O Lord my God when I in awesome wonder Consider all the worlds Thy hands have made I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder Thy power throughout the universe displayed Chorus Then sings my soul my savior God to Thee How great Thou art How great Thou art Then sings my soul my savior God to Thee How great Thou art how great Thou art When Christ shall come with shout of acclamation To take me home what joy shall fill my heart Then I shall bow in humble adoration And there proclaim my God how great Thou art. ---- O Gott, Dir sei Ehre O Gott, Dir sei Ehre, der Gro?es getan Du liebtest die Welt, nahmst der S¨¹nder Dich an! Dein Sohn hat Sein Leben zum Opfer geweiht. Der Himmel steht offen zur ewigen Freud. Refrain: Preist den Herrn! Preist den Herrn! Erde, h?r diesen Schall! Preist den Herrn! Preist den Herrn! V?lker, freuet euch all! O kommt zu dem Vater, in Jesus wir nahn. Und gebt Ihm die Ehre, der Gro?es getan! O gro?e Erl?sung, erkauft durch Sein Blut! Dem S¨¹nder, der glaubt, kommt sie heute zugut! Die volle Vergebung wird jedem zuteil, der Jesus erfasset, das g?ttliche Heil. Wie gro? ist Sein Lieben! Wie gro? ist Sein Tun! Wie gro? unsre Freude, in Jesus zu ruhn! Doch gr??er und reiner und h?her wird¡äs sein, wenn jubelnd und schauend wir droben ziehn ein! To God be the glory, great things He hath done; so loved He the world that He gave us His son, who yieled His life an atonement for sin, and opened the lifegate that all may go in. Chorus Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, Let the earth hear His voice! Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, Let the people rejoice! O come to the Father through Jesus the Son, And give Him the glory, great things He hath done. O perfect redemption, the purchase of blood, to ev¡äry believer the promise of God, the vilest offender who truly believes, that moment from Jesus full pardon receives. Great things He hath taught us, great things He hath done, And great our rejoicing through Jesus the Son; But purer and higher and greater will be Our wonder, our transport, when Jesus we see. ---- Herr, im Glanz Deiner Majest?t I: Herr, im Glanz Deiner Majest?t Auf den Stufen vor Deinem Thron Stehen wir in Deinem Licht und singen Dir Lieder. :I (2x) I: Du, o Herr, bist die Quelle des Lebens, und von Dir leben wir. :I (2x) ---- Ich bet¡ä Dich an Ich bet¡ä Dich an, Allm?chtiger, keiner ist wie Du! Ich bet¡ä Dich an, Friedef¨¹rst, Du allein gibst Frieden mir! Ich preise Dich, Du bist meine Gerechtigkeit. Ich bet¡ä Dich an, Allm?chtiger, keiner ist wie Du! I worship You, almighty God there is none like You I worship You, oh Prince of Peace that is what I want to do I give You praise for You are my righteousness I worship You, almighty God there is none like You. ---- Ich erkenne Deine Heiligkeit Ich erkenne Deine Heiligkeit. Du bist hier an diesem Ort. Ich heb¡ä die H?nde auf, um Dich zu ber¨¹hr¡än, Deine Liebe zu empfangen. I: Heiliger Geist, komm mit Deiner Kraft, Heiliger Geist erf¨¹lle uns ganz. In die Herrlichkeit f¨¹hrst Du mich hinein. Komm Heiliger Geist. :I (2x) ---- Jesus, Jesus, Name ¨¹ber alle Namen I: Jesus, Jesus, Name ¨¹ber alle Namen ist der Name Jesus, Jesus, Jesus. :I (2x) I: Denn Er allein ist siegreich auferstanden und Er regiert in Herrlichkeit. :I (2x) ---- Ehre, Ehre sei dem H?chsten Ehre, Ehre sei dem H?chsten! Ehre, Ehre dem Allm?chtigen! Ehre sei dem Gottessohn, Ehre dem lebendigen Wort, Ehre sei dem Lamm! I: Br¨¹der: Alle Ehre, Schwestern: Ehre, Br¨¹der: Ehre, Schwestern: Ehre, alle: Ehre sei dem Gotteslamm. :I (2x) Alle Ehre sei dem Lamm! Glory, glory of the highest. Glory to the Almighty. Glory to the Lamb of God, glory to the living Word. Glory to the Lamb. I: Brothers: I give glory, Sisters: glory, Brothers: glory, Sisters: glory, Both: glory, glory to the Lamb. :I (2x) I give glory to the Lamb. ---- Feiert Jesus I: Feiert Jesus, kommt feiert Ihn, feiert Jesus, kommt feiert Ihn. :I (2x) Auferstanden, auferstanden, nun lebt Er in Ewigkeit. Auferstanden, auferstanden, kommt und feiert, die Auferstehung unseres Herrn! I: Celebrate Jesus, celebrate! Celebrate Jesus, celebrate! :I (2x) He is risen, He is risen, and He lives for evermore. He is risen, He is risen, come on and celebreate the resurrection of our Lord. ---- Ich ruf¡ä zu Dir I: Ich ruf¡ä zu Dir, Deine Hand allein kann mich heilen. Ich bin schwach, ich brauche Deine Liebe, o Herr, mein Fels, meine Kraft in Schwachheit. Komm rette mich, o Herr. :I (2x) Du bist mein Heil, Du allein bist meine Hoffnung. Mein gr??ter Wunsch ist zu folgen Dir f¨¹r immer. I: Denn Du bist gut. Denn Du bist gut. Denn Du bist gut zu mir. :I (2x) I: I cry out for Your hand of mercy to heal me I am weak and I need Your love to free me Oh Lord, my rock, my strength in weakness Come rescue me, oh Lord. :I (2x) You are my hope, Your promise never fails me And my desire is to follow You forever. I: For You are good, for You are good, For You are good to me. :I (2x) ---- Ich preise Dich Ich preise Dich, bestaune Deine G¨¹te. Ich bete Dich an, mein Herz geh?rt Dir. Ich preise Dich, bewundre Deine Sch?nheit. Ich bete Dich an und danke Dir, o Herr, denn das, was Du getan hast, kann sonst keiner tun. Deine Liebe tr?gt mich, und Gnade flie?t von Deinem Thron, flie?t von Deinem Thron. ---- Create in me a clean heart I: Create in me a clean heart. oh God, and renew a right spirit with in me. :I (2x) Cast me not away from Thy presence oh Lord. Take not Thy Holy Spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of Thy salvation And renew a right spirit within me. I: Erschaffe ein reines Herz in mir, o Gott, und erneuere mir einen festen Geist. :I (2x) Verwirf mich nicht vor Deinem Angesicht, o Herr. Nimm nicht Deinen Heiligen Geist von mir. Gib erneut zu mir die Freude Deines Heils Und erneuere mir einen festen Geist. ---- Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott, der uns erl?st aus der Not. Er ist der K?nig der K?nige. Er hat am Kreuz gesiegt durch Seinen Tod. Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott, der uns erw?hlt als Sein Volk, mit Ihm zu herrschen in Ewigkeit. ?ffnet die Herzen und macht euch bereit. Refrain: Dein Reich komme, o Herr, erhebe Dich in Deiner Macht. Dir sei Ehre und Ruhm und Majest?t. Deine Herrlichkeit ist hier. ---- Schritt f¨¹r Schritt I: O Gott, Du bist mein Gott Und ich werd¡ä Dich immer preisen. :I (2x) Ich suche Dich am Morgen. Ich will lernen in Deinem Weg zu laufen. Und Schritt f¨¹r Schritt Du f¨¹hrst mich. Dir werd¡ä ich folgen an allen meinen Tagen. I: Oh God, You are my God and I will ever praise You. :I (2x) I will seek You in the morning. And I will learn to walk in Your ways. And step by step You¡äll lead me. And I will follow You all of my days. ---- Seht, wie gut Er zu uns ist Seht, wie gut Er zu uns ist, Jesus, Gottes Sohn. Segen flie?t zu uns herab, kommt von Seinem Thron. Herrlichkeit und Ehre sei Gott in der H?he, Hosanna dem, der mit Macht regiert. Jesus, wir verehren Dich, Du bist Gottes Sohn. Und wir sp¨¹ren, wie Dein Geist kommt von Deinem Thron. Herrlichkeit und Ehre sei Gott in der H?he, Hosanna dem, der mit Macht regiert. O behold how good He is our God most high Blessings falling from His throne flowing from on high. Glory in the highest we exalt Your name Hosanna on high to Him who reigns. Jesus how we love You our God most high And to feel Your spirit flowing from on high. Glory in the highest we exalt Your name Hosanna on high to Him who reigns. ---- Vater des Lichts Vater des Lichts, Du freust Dich an Deinen Kindern. Vater des Licht, Du ?nderst Dich nicht, bist immer derselbe. I: Alles, was gut und vollkommen ist, kommt von Dir. :I (3x) Vater des Lichts. Father of Lights, You delight in Your children. Father of Lights, You never change, You have no turning. I: Every good and perfect gift comes from You. :I (3x) Father of Lights. ---- Ewigkeit I: Gepriesen sei der Herr, der Gott von Israel von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit. :I (2x) I: Lass alle Menschen sagen Amen, :I (3x) Und preist den Herrn. I: Blessed be the Lord our God of Israel from everlasting to everlasting. :I (2x) I: Let all the people say Amen, :I (3x) And praise the Lord. ---- Du stillst die Sehnsucht Refrain: Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, mein Verlangen. Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, Dir ganz nah¡ä zu sein. Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, mein Verlangen. Ich will Dir folgen Herr. Zeige mir Deine Wege, Herr. Ich will sie gehen mit Dir. Komm¡ä lehre Du mich mehr und mehr, ich will Dir folgen, Herr. Lass mich mit Deinen Augen sehn, die Wunder aus Deiner Hand. ?ffne mein Herz Dir mehr und mehr, ich will Dich sehen, Herr. ---- Nimm Du mich ganz hin Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn. Du bist der T?pfer, ich bin der Ton. Mach aus mir etwas nach Deinem Sinn, w?hrend ich harre, nimm mich ganz hin. Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn, pr¨¹fe, erforsch mich am Gnadenthron. Wei?er den Schnee, Herr, wasche mich rein, dass ich Dein Eigen immer mag sein. Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn. Mit Deinem Geiste jetzt in mir wohn. Sei mir im Herzen K?nig allein. Lass alle sehen, dass ich ganz Dein. ---- Allein Deine Gnade gen¨¹gt Refrain: I: Allein Deine Gnade gen¨¹gt, die in meiner Schwachheit St?rke mir gibt. Ich geb¡ä Dir mein Leben und was mich bewegt. Allein Deine Gnade gen¨¹gt. :I (2x) Ich mu? mich nicht l?nger um Liebe bem¨¹h¡än, ich ruh¡ä im Vertrauen zu Dir. Du hast meine S¨¹nde getilgt durch Dein Blut, und Gnade ist f¨¹r mich genug. Das Blut Jesu l?sst mich gerecht vor Dir steh¡än, es hat alle Schuld ges¨¹hnt. Die Gnade hat ¨¹ber Gericht triumphiert, und nun bin ich frei in Dir. Chorus I: Your grace is sufficent for me Your strength is made perfect when I am weak All that I cling to I lay at Your feet Your grace is sufficient for me. :I (2x) I¡äm no longer striving to merit Your love I rest in Your promise to me All of my sins have been Washed in Your blood Your mercy is all that I need. You see me as righteous because of the blood That made the atonement for me Your mercy has triumphed where I should be judged So now by Your grace I am free. ---- Vor Dir ist Freude Vor Dir ist Freude die F¨¹ll, o Herr, Freude die F¨¹lle, Freude und Heil! Zu Deiner Rechten ist Wonne in Ewigkeit, Wonne in Ewigkeit! Ich hab¡ä den Herrn stets vor Augen, darum wanke ich nicht. Mein Herz ist froh, meine Seele freut sich; Ich werde leben in Sicherheit! ---- Reich gekr?nt bist Du Reich gekr?nt bist Du, o Herr, als Herrscher in Gerechtigkeit. Reich gekr?nt bist Du, o Herr, Du tr?gst die Welten durch Dein Wort. Du herrschst in Kraft, Du regierst in Herrlichkeit, Du bist der Herr von Himmel und Erd¡ä! Du allein bist Herr! Du allein bist Herr! ---- Kommt und lasst uns zieh¡än I: Kommt und lasst uns zieh¡än hinauf zum Berge unseres Herrn, zum Hause Gottes lasst uns geh¡än. :I (2x) Und Er wird uns Seine Wahrheit lehr¡än, und wir werden Seine Wege geh¡än, und Weisung wird ausgeh¡än von Zion und das Wort unsres Herrn von Jerusalem. I: Come and let us go up to the mountain of the Lord To the house of God let us go. :I (2x) And He will teach us His ways And we shall walk in His path For the law shall go forth out of Zion And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem ---- Ich will Dir danken, Herr Ich will Dir danken, Herr, unter allen Erdenv?lkern. Ich will Dir Loblieder singen unter den Menschen. Denn Deine G¨¹te reicht soweit bis zu den Himmeln Und Deine Treue, soweit die Wolken geh¡än. Refrain: I: Sei erhoben, o Gott, ¨¹ber den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit sei ¨¹ber alle Welt. :I (2x) Sei erhoben, o Gott, ¨¹ber den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit sei ¨¹ber alle Welt. Sei erhoben, o Gott, ¨¹ber den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit, Deine Herrlichkeit, Deine Herrlichkeit sei ¨¹ber alle Welt. I will give thanks to Thee, oh Lord among the people I will sing praises to Thee among the nations For thy steadfast love is great it is great to the heavens and Thy faithfulness, Thy faithfulness to the clouds. Chorus I: Be exalted, oh God, above the heavens Let Thy glory be over all the earth. :I (2x) Be exalted, oh God, above the heavens Let Thy glory be over all the earth. Let Thy glory, let Thy glory, Let Thy glory be over all the earth. ---- Ich lieb¡ä Dich, Herr Ich lieb¡ä Dich Herr, keiner ist wie Du, anbetend neigt sich mein Herz Dir zu. Mein K?nig Gott, nimm dies Lied von mir! Lass mich Herr ein Wohlklang sein vor Dir! I love You, Lord and I lift my voice To worship You, oh my soul rejoice Take joy, my King in what You hear May it be a sweet, sweet sound in Your ear ---- Ich lobe meinen Gott Ich lobe meinen Gott von ganzem Herzen, und ich will erz?hlen von all Seinen Wundern und singen Seinen Namen. Ich lobe meinen Gott von ganzem Herzen. I: Ich freue mich und bin fr?hlich, Herr, in Dir! Halleluja! :I (2x) ---- Jesus, mein K?nig Jesus, mein K?nig, ich neige mich vor Dir. Lobpreis, Anbetung sei Dir, dem Herrn. I: Alleluja :I (4x) ---- Jesus, h?chster Name Jesus, h?chster Name, teurer Erl?ser, siegreicher Herr. Immanuel, Gott ist mit uns, herrlicher Heiland, lebendiges Wort. Er ist der Friedef¨¹rst und der allm?cht¡äge Gott, Ratgeber wunderbar, ewiger Vater, und die Herrschaft ruht auf Seiner Schulter, und Seines Friedensreich wird kein Ende sein. Jesus, name above all names, beautiful Savior, glorious Lord. Emmanuel, God is with us, blessed Redeemer, Living Word. ---- Majest?t Majest?t, herrliche Majest?t, Dir sei Ehre, Herrlichkeit und Lob. Majest?t, herrliche Majest?t, von Dir flie?t Kraft in gro?er Macht zu Deinem Volk. Hebt Ihn hoch, hebt Ihn hoch den Namen Jesus, Macht Ihn gro?, kommt und verehrt Christus, den Herrn. Majest?t, herrliche Majest?t, I: Jesus, Du bist Herr aller Herr¡än, Halleluja. :I (2x) (oder: Jesus, Du starbst, bliebst nicht im Grab, Halleluja.) Herrlichkeit, preist Seine Herrlichkeit. Jesus Christus sei Lob und Ehre gebracht. Herrlichkeit, Herrschaft und Heiligkeit, flie?en vom Thron von Gottes Sohn in Seiner Macht. Darum auf! Lobet den h?chsten Namen: Jesus. Er allein wird K?nig sein f¨¹r alle Zeit. Herrlichkeit, preist Seine Herrlichkeit. I: Jesus ist Herr. Keiner als Er. Betet Ihn an. :I (2x) Majesty, worship His majesty Unto Jesus be all glory, power and praise Mejesty, kingdom authority flow from His throne Unto His own His anthem raise So exalt lift up on high the name of Jesus Magnify, come glorify Christ Jesus the King Majesty, worship His majesty Jesus who died now glorified King of all kings